1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatuses and articles of manufacture for use in various devices comprising a computing platform to select or otherwise determine whether positioning data for a transmitting device may or may not be used in a positioning function.
2. Information
The Global Positioning System (GPS) represents one type of Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), which along with other types of satellite positioning systems (SPS) provide or otherwise support signal-based position location capabilities (e.g., navigation functions) in mobile stations, and particularly in outdoor environments. However, since some satellite signals may not be reliably received and/or acquired by a mobile station within an indoor environment or other like mixed indoor/outdoor environments, different techniques may be employed to enable position location services.
For example, mobile stations may attempt to obtain a position fix by measuring ranges to three or more terrestrial transmitting devices (e.g., wireless access points, beacons, cell towers, etc.) which are positioned at known locations. Such ranges may be measured, for example, by obtaining a MAC ID address from signals received from such transmitting devices and obtaining range measurements to the transmitting devices by measuring one or more characteristics of signals received from such transmitting devices such as, for example, signal strength, a round trip delay time, etc.
In certain instances, there may be a plethora of transmitting devices transmitting signals from which applicable positioning data may be obtained or derived and it may be useful to select which positioning data to use in a positioning function, e.g., that estimates a location of a mobile station.